Ripley County, Indiana
Ripley County (County Number 69) is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 28,818. The county seat is Versailles. History Ripley County was formed in 1816. It was named for Gen. Eleazer Wheelock Ripley, an officer in the War of 1812, who was mainly remembered for the Battle of Lundy's Lane and the Siege of Fort Erie, in 1814. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.64%) is land and (or 0.37%) is water. Cities and towns *Batesville *Holton *Milan *Napoleon *Osgood *Sunman *Versailles Unincorporated towns *Cross Plains *Delaware *Friendship *Morris *New Marion *Old Milan *Pierceville Townships *Adams *Brown *Center *Delaware *Franklin *Jackson *Johnson *Laughery *Otter Creek *Shelby *Washington Adjacent counties *Franklin County (north) *Dearborn County (east) *Ohio County (southeast 1) *Switzerland County (southeast 2) *Jefferson County (south) *Jennings County (west) *Decatur County (northwest) Major highways * Interstate 74 * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 421 * State Road 46 * State Road 48 * State Road 62 * State Road 101 * State Road 129 * State Road 229 * State Road 350 National protected area * Big Oaks National Wildlife Refuge (part) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Versailles have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1999. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Ripley County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district and is represented in Congress by Republican Luke Messer. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 26,523 people, 9,842 households, and 7,273 families residing in the county. The population density was 59 people per square mile (23/km²). There were 10,482 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.30% White, 0.05% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.54% from other races, and 0.41% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 46.6% were of German, 19.5% American, 9.5% Irish and 8.2% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 9,842 households out of which 36.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,426, and the median income for a family was $47,019. Males had a median income of $34,055 versus $23,610 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,559. About 6.30% of families and 7.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.00% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Ripley County, Indiana References Category:Ripley County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1818 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1818